


Xenophilius en el país de las cosquillas

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland References, Cat, Chesire - Freeform, Colors, F/M, Fantasy, Girl - Freeform, Hat, Mad Hatter - Freeform, Personal Growth, Tea, Tickling, reference to colors, tickle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Le habían recomendado hacer esto. No estaba del todo seguro de si era adecuado hacerlo, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Bueno, tal vez unos cuantos galeones.
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood





	Xenophilius en el país de las cosquillas

Había dejado a Luna con su abuelo Hephaestus. Era lo mejor. Al menos mientras se ausentaba.

Le habían recomendado hacer esto. No estaba del todo seguro de si era adecuado hacerlo, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Bueno, tal vez unos cuantos galeones.

Llamó a la puerta cuando llegó. No contestó nadie. Se abrió sola.

—¿Hola? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Se adentró un poco en el lugar, pero seguía sin ver a nadie. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Había sido una muy mala idea. Pero, de pronto, la puerta por donde entró había desaparecido.

¿Cómo diantres iba a salir de allí? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Buscó una salida, pero no había ninguna otra puerta. Aquello empezó a resultarle angustioso.

—¡Buenos días, amable caballero! —dijo alguien a su espalda; se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie—. Bienvenido y espero que le guste su visita.

Xenophilius estaba asustado. ¿Quién carajos había hablado?

Escuchó un ronroneo cerca. Vio un gato azul encima de un cojín.

No. Los gatos no hablan.

¿O sí?

No le quiso dar importancia hasta que el gato se le acercó con su hipnótico ronroneo. Le rozó con el lomo la pierna, mientras continuaba con su melodía gatuna, que le dejaba ensimismado.

Se estaba quedando dormido. Cerró los ojos un segundo y, cuando los abrió, el gato había desaparecido.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía extraño, como cambiado. Su vestimenta era completamente distinta. Ahora portaba un elegante traje oscuro, guantes y una preciosa chistera a juego. Su melena rubia, normalmente desordenada, ahora lucía un sutil recogido sujeto con un lazo color obsidiana.

Físicamente no era él, pero le resultaba divertido.

Apareció una puerta amarilla.

Cuando entró, estaba en un precioso jardín: había flores de todos los colores y un bonito césped color esmeralda. Se quedó maravillado ante tanta belleza de la naturaleza.

Un poco más adelante había una mesita marrón con un juego de té plateado. Un conejo blanco con una pajarita morada daba brincos alrededor de ella.

Xenophilius se acercó a él. Lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —le preguntó el conejo. El Sr Lovegood de dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un chispeante tono púrpura, casi a juego con su pajarita.

—Recientemente, perdí a un ser querido y aún no lo he superado.

—¿Y crees que ese ser es feliz?

—Perdona, ¿qué?

El conejo iba a contestar, pero apareció una niña de cabellos platinos, ojos azules y rostro dulce. Llevaba puesto un vestido coral y una sonrisa en los labios. Se asemejaba tanto a su pequeña Luna…

—¿Un poco de té, caballero? —le preguntó la niña con ternura, mientras daba saltitos al igual que el conejo.

Xeno se sentó en una silla, asintiendo. Se echó un terrón de azúcar y le dio un sorbo. Le estaba encantado todo aquello.

—Ella está bien —canturreó la niña, saltando sin parar—. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Xenophilius dejó su taza en el platillo. No entendía nada de lo que le había dicho la niña. Quiso levantarse, pero sintió otro cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo y todo se volvió oscuro de repente.

Cuando regresó la claridad, no estaba ya en aquel lugar. Se hallaba en el dormitorio de su hija, que dormitaba en su cama, junto al conejito blanco que su difunta madre le regaló en las últimas Navidades.

Dio un largo suspiro.

Se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y la arropó con su manta roja.

Ahora estaba seguro de que, estuviera donde estuviera, Pandora los estaba protegiendo.


End file.
